mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
MSPA Wiki:Community portal
Ok everyone, I found the "old", real community page. Turns out this page the tool bar links to atm has "portal" in lower case, while the real/original one has "Portal" capitalised. Here it is: MSPA Wiki: Community Portal We should probably replace this page and it's talk page with the old one, and then tweak it and add a few things maybe. What do you guys think?BitterLime 10:04, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Well, what we do with the pages depends whether we want "Portal" capitalised or not. If we do, we can just delete this and change the sidebar. If we don't, we can delete this and then move the other one onto this. I guess this page will end up deleted either way >_> I personally am leaning towards uncapitalised. :As for content... well, I've been thinking about it. FFWiki has links to all the community pages (as expected); the thing is, they have rather more such pages than we seem to. It also links a ton of policy pages, and of course, we have a lot of policy to work out. So I think maybe for the time being, the current content of the (other) Community Portal page is... let's say "acceptable", even if not as much as we would like :Haha I knew this is would be good :D MaximusAwesomus 22:53, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :I am in favour of capitalising Portal, because all other pages capialise the beginning of each word (technically I am not necessary in favour of that...but it would be annoying to change it on all other pages, so it's easyier to have the P capitalised here.) As for content, the old version will do, although I will adjust i a little bit, and yes I was thinking policies would go there as well and we can grow something nicer from the old version. Could you adjust the sidebar? It's coding is weird to me, I'd just muck it up...I changed the character sidebar ofen enough, but this seems different.BitterLime 01:30, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I'm not sure "all other pages" do capitalise every word. In fact, I know that's not the case, because I know that "Recent changes" doesn't. Come to think of it, I don't know whether we even can change the RC's title; perhaps there's a mediawiki page for it. I'd have to have a look around on . Maybe we should wait and see whether anyone else wants to make a case either way? It's the community portal, so we should give an opportunity for the community to decide. Even if it's only a trivial capitalisation issue :P But not to the point of silliness, obviously. Like, maybe wait another day or something. ::But yeah, when we've decided all of this, I'll deal with the sidebar and navbar :::Okay, thanks. When I said "all other pages", I didn't mean literally all, because I haven't even checked all of them. I am also not sure about the system provided pages like "recent changes" etc. But at least for the mspa content pages there is a very strong trend to have every word capitalised. Anyway in the end it doesn't make much difference, but yeah maybe some community members will give some input.BitterLime 10:21, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I feel kind of silly weighing in on this, but yeah, I'm going to say Community Portal with the capital P. Because.. well.. I don't know, I don't really feel on writing a dissertation about the letter P. 19:49, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't look like well get more input on this any time soon. I say it's time to replace this current page with the old version, and then we can work on improving it. I am not bothered about wether it's going to be p or P, but I'd like to see a proper thing here now instead of this talk.BitterLime 16:28, February 8, 2012 (UTC)